Why Chat Rooms Are Good For Depression
by The Spiffinator
Summary: MeikoMiwa! Warning, Meiko is dangerously OOC! Meiko and Nachan break up, and she finds comfort in a chat room. Sorry for the past typo!


Hello!   My third inspiration!  Miwa/Meiko, as always…But I don't care, that coupling ROCKS!  Just pretend they're chatting in Japanese, kay?  

DISCALIMER: I do not own Marmalade Boy.  The song featured later is "Happy Together" by Simple Plan.  I don't own that either.  

'Thoughts are in these thingies'

Meiko's screen name= Broken_Angel:_ Broken_Angel (Angie) always speaks in italics_

Miwa's screen name= SuperMan_SM: **SuperMan_SM always speaks in bolded text**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

            A 25 year old Namura Meiko-No, Akizuki Meiko now-logged onto her laptop in her grubby hotel room.  Namura Shinichi had divorced her no more than two days ago, saying that she had 'a side to her that he hated' and that he 'hadn't seen it before they were married' and that 'I can't love you knowing it's there'.  Meiko had left at once, gotten on the train home, and then checked into a hotel.  Her room was terrible.  She was NOT in a very good mood (anger and depression isn't a good combination), and she felt like talking to someone, but…Miki and Yuu were on vacation, and she didn't know where anyone else she knew lived.  So, she logged on to one of those chat boards.  Not a 'Love Match' one, but a 'Talk' one.  There wasn't a soul online.  

            Meiko sighed.  "I want to TALK to someone!  I'd even talk to Miwa!" she said exasperatedly.  At that moment, someone called 'SuperMan_SM' logged on.  'Why not?' thought Meiko.  He sent her an invitation to a 'private chat'.  She accepted.  Why not?  

**SuperMan_SM: Hello Broken_Angel.  Can I call you Angie?**

Meiko rolled her eyes.  'This guy reminds me of Miwa…'

_Broken_Angel: Sure, if I can call you SM.  _

**SuperMan_SM: Why not?  **

**SuperMan_SM: What do you look like, Angie?  **

_Broken_Angel: It's none of your business.  _

**SuperMan_SM: Aww, please tell me?  *puppy-dog eyes***

_Broken_Angel: Fine.  But only because you remind me strongly of someone I know.  _

**SuperMan_SM: Yay!  **

Meiko couldn't help smiling.  

_Broken_Angel: I have long wavy brown hair and green eyes.  What about you?  _

**SuperMan_SM: Hmm…Should I tell you?  **

_Broken_Angel: I just told you what I look like!  You HAVE to tell me, SM!  _

**SuperMan_SM: OK!  I have shoulder-length black hair and dark eyes!  (Yes, I am a guy.)**

_Broken_Angel: I would hope so.  I don't know of any girls that would use SuperMAN as their screen name, any sane female would use SuperWOMAN.  _

**SuperMan_SM: You remind me of someone I know, too.  I can just SEE her saying that.  **

_Broken_Angel: *rolls eyes*_

**SuperMan_SM: So why is a lovely little lady like yourself on one of these trash chat places for us losers?  **

_Broken_Angel: How do you know I'm a lovely little lady?  I could be a fat trucker pigging out on a hamburger, laughing at the guy trying to flirt with me.  For all you know, I could even be a yakuza!  _

**SuperMan_SM: A trucker wouldn't be broken, his blubber would protect him, and no yakuza are angels.  **

Meiko snickered.  

_Broken_Angel: LOL_

**SuperMan_SM: Yes, I tend to have that effect on ladies!  **

_Broken_Angel: Urusee!  _

**SuperMan_SM: You still haven't answered my question, Angie.  Why are you on a place like this?  **

_Broken_Angel: I needed someone to talk to after…I used to live in __Hiroshima__.  Two days ago, my husband divorced me, saying that he couldn't love me since there was a part of me that he hated…I'm actually crying right now, just thinking about it…God, why am I telling this to some person I met on the internet?  ****_

**SuperMan_SM: You poor thing!  If I was next to you, I'd be handing you a tissue and patting your shoulders consolingly.  And as to why you're telling me, maybe it's destiny.  *roguish wink***

_Broken_Angel: If you were next to me, I'd thank you for the tissue and the comforting pat-but as for the roguish wink-I'd beat you over the head with the closest hard object, currently my laptop.  _

**SuperMan_SM: I'd probably laugh as your laptop broke over my hard head…Hey, since you told me something about yourself, I'll tell you something about me…Do you wanna hear it?  **

_Broken_Angel: Not really, but go ahead.  _

**SuperMan_SM: When I was in my senior year of high school, I was (and still am) in love with this junior.  She was beautiful, but that's not why I fell in love with her.  That is partially how I met her, but it was really inevitable about us meeting, our best friends were going out.  She didn't love me back, though.  She was in love with someone else.  I knew that, but I didn't care.  The guy she loved pushed her away, as she was too young for him, and he didn't want the girl to be pining after him.  I consoled the girl, and finally she started to let me into her heart, when he accepted her back.  She threw my heart away like it was nothing.  It really hurt, Angie, but to this day, I still love her…**

_Broken_Angel: You POOR thing!  That's soooooooooo sweet of you, though…Maybe she really loved the guy, but that's no reason for her to totally shove you away like that…_

**SuperMan_SM: Thanks.  You really remind me of someone I know…I know!  You type in your ex's name and I'll type in my love's name.  At exactly 12:30 AM (about 2 mins) hit 'send'.  OK?  **

_Broken_Angel: OK.  _

**SuperMan_SM: Akizuki-well, now Namura-Meiko.  **

_Broken_Angel: Shinichi Namura.  _

**SuperMan_SM: MEIKO?!?!?!**

_Broken_Angel: MIWA?!?!?!?!_

Meiko couldn't believe it!  MIWA?!?!?!

**SuperMan_SM: Where are you staying?  Can I call you Meiko?  **

_Broken_Angel: I'm staying on the 18th floor of a grubby hotel across the street from the Itshuishi apartments…And I suppose so…_

**SuperMan_SM: Look across the street at the apartments.  Can you see them?  And you can call me Satoshi.  **

_Broken_Angel: Duh and duh.  _

**SuperMan_SM: Look around the fifth floor.  **

_Broken_Angel: Why is the light in the room on the fifth floor (three windows from the right) flashing?  _

**SuperMan_SM: Because that's my apartment, Meiko.**

_Broken_Angel: Oh.  Duh!  _

**SuperMan_SM: What is your hotel room like?  **

_Broken_Angel: Terrible.  It's literally a rat hole-I think I just saw a mouse.  The mattress on the bed has more holes than Swiss cheese, and the sheets are so starched that they would stand up on their own.  _

**SuperMan_SM: Pack up your stuff and come down to the front desk.  I insist you stay at my apartment.  I'll take care of the bill.  **

_Broken_Angel: I can't do that to you!  _

**SuperMan_SM: You're not doing it TO ME, I'm doing it FOR YOU.  **

_Broken_Angel: Same difference!  _

**SuperMan_SM: Not really.  Just DO it!  **

_Broken_Angel: Fiiiiiiiine…_

---Broken_Angel has signed off at 1:02 AM---

---SuperMan_SM has signed off at 1:03 AM---

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

            Meiko got down to the front desk in about five minutes.  Miwa was waiting.  He smiled at her in that way he had.  A shiver went down Meiko's spine, much to her confusion.  Miwa didn't notice, or if he did, he didn't react.  He smooth-talked the clerk into letting them check out before check out time.  

            "Miwa!  How have you been?" said Meiko, trying to ignore the fact that he had unknowingly professed his undying love to her over the internet about half an hour earlier.  

            "I, personally, am fine.  You, however, are not.  As soon as we get back to my place, you are telling me the whole story and you are crying as much as you need, because you haven't had a shoulder to cry on," Miwa commanded, looking concernedly at her.  

He inserted his key into the door, and immediately, the hall was filled with barking.  Three dogs leapt at them-one huge, one tiny, and one medium size.  "Shhhh, you three, you'll wake up Mrs. Akizawa!" hissed Miwa, slipping into the room, pulling Meiko behind him, and shutting the door.  "Mrs. Akizawa?" "Crabby neighbor," said Miwa in reply to Meiko's question.  "They allow dogs in your apartment building?" asked Meiko.  "No, but the manager and owner are both women, and I didn't even have to flirt with them, they just said it was OK."

"Come here, Meiko-san, and tell me everything," said Miwa, sitting on the couch.  Meiko sat next to him.  She began to cry.  

"Shinichi…he said that there was a part of me he couldn't handle, that he hated and when I said I would change he said no, that he could never love me with that part having been there, and…" Here Meiko broke off into sobs.  She felt Miwa's arm over her shoulder, which greatly helped.  She began to cry into his shoulder.  He softly muttered "Cry all you want, Meiko.  It'll help, trust me.  Don't bottle it up, or else you'll never be truly over it…" while rubbing her back gently.  

She finally stopped crying after about a half hour.  "Thank you so much, Satoshi-kun…" He smiled.  "Don't mention it.  By the way, you're certainly staying here tonight.  I have an extra room.  It hasn't been used for a couple years, when my buddies used to get so drunk that I didn't want to leave them home alone, and since I was always the designated driver…Even Yuu spent the night once…That, my dear Meiko, was a very wise choice of mine, becoming the designated driver.  No chance of being arrested, as it's impossible to be drunk by association," he teased gently.  

Meiko laughed a little.  She took her stuff into the guest room, after a gentle hug and a reminder of 'If you need anything, don't think twice about waking me up.  Go ahead and pour a bucket of water over my head, I'm a hard sleeper,' from Miwa.  

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

            That morning, when Meiko woke up at seven after about five hours of sleep, she heard Miwa singing in the shower.  She giggled, and decided to listen.  He was very good, actually.  

~~~

~~~

_Imagine me and you, I do_

_I think about you day and night_

_It's only right to think about the girl you love_

_And hold her tight, so happy together…_

_If I should call you up, invest a dime_

_And you'd say you belong to me, and ease my mind_

_Imagine how the world would be_

_So very fine, so happy together…_

_I can see me loving nobody but you,_

_For all my life,_

_When you're with me baby the skies will be blue,_

_For all my life…___

_~~~_

_~~~_

'Wow…' thought Meiko, 'he's good…'

            She finally got out of bed and dressed about ten minutes later.  She walked into the kitchen and stifled a laugh.  Miwa's smallest dog was perched atop his head, his mid-sized dog was nestled in the crook of his arm, and his biggest dog was lying at his feet.  Meiko had to laugh.  Miwa turned around, blushed, and said "Erm…breakfast is ready?" Meiko burst out laughing, and said "You sing very well, Satoshi." Miwa blushed redder.  Meiko was cracking up by now.  Miwa started laughing, too, and soon, they were using each other as a support to keep from falling over, the dogs were barking, and over all, they had started the morning very well.  

            After breakfast, Meiko realized something.  "Satoshi, don't you have to go to work?" "Nope.  Called in and took the week off.  Don't feel bad, either, I get lots of vacation time," he said.  Meiko breathed a sigh of relief.  

            "So, Meiko, what do ya wanna do today?" asked Miwa.  Meiko shrugged, and said "I dunno, what do you wanna do today?" Miwa smiled, and played along.  "I dunno, what do you wanna do today?" "I dunno, what do YOU wanna do today?" The pair was laughing again.  "Let's go to the beach.  It's warm enough." Meiko said "No, let's go to the beach, it's warm." Miwa fell over, anime-style.  

            The two hit the beach that day at noon.  Meiko wanted to tan, but Miwa wanted to swim.  She tanned, he went off to swim, but as she lay there on her towel, she suddenly felt a splash of warm water across her stomach.  "I would've poured it over your head, but that's too cliche!" said Miwa, running back to the ocean.  Meiko chased after him, laughing all the way.  

            "Oww…Sunburn…" moaned Miwa.  "See?  You should've been smart like me and used suntan lotion.  For the intellectual type, you sure are pretty stupid!" teased Meiko.  Miwa just glared, as he was too sunburned to move.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**            The next few days were much the same, one day they went shopping, the next they went to a dog show (Miwa's request 'Never knew you were an animal lover, Satoshi-kun…' –Meiko), and on and on.  Miki and Yuu would be back from vacation on Monday.  Meiko was keeping a diary of the events, hoping to turn it to a story some day.  On Sunday, Miwa asked her a question.  **

            "Meiko, will you be my girlfriend?  If this is too soon after Namura, I'll wait…" Suddenly, Meiko leaned up and kissed him, full on.  They both felt the electricity.  "I'll take that as the answer I wanted to hear…" said Miwa, almost out of breath after the passionate kiss.  "You should," said Meiko, taking his arm as they walked down the street.  

            On Monday at 1:00 PM, they went to go and meet Miki and Yuu.  When Miki and Yuu stepped off the plane, they saw Meiko and Miwa, arm in arm, waving to them.  Yuu arched an eyebrow, and Miki rushed over to them, dragging Yuu along with her.  Meiko and Miwa explained the situation to them, and they were congratulated.  Miwa handed the Miki and Yuu's house key over to them, and the two couples walked out to Miwa's car.  

THE END

            Did'ja like it?  Hate it?   REVIEW PLEASE!  I need reviews as my self-esteem is dangerously low!  Flames will be used to burn Na-baka.  Ciao!  -TheSpiffinator

PS: Yakuza= call-girl, Urusee= shut up, and if there are a bunch of weird characters and the italics/bolding is messed up, it's not my fault, I didn't do it!  


End file.
